halofandomcom-20200222-history
RvB Radio Easter Eggs
Red vs. Blue radios are Easter eggs that can be found in some Halo 4 Spartan Ops episodes. Aquisition In some Spartan Ops episodes there are hidden UNSC radios. Shooting these radios will cause them to play the Red vs. Blue opening theme. Later on, new dialogue from RVB characters will be heard at key moments of the level. Finding one of these Easter eggs will award the Roses vs Violets achievment. Locations Core Near the begining of the level when Fireteam Crimson comes to a bridge and must activate a power source to progress, look over the edge of the bridges far side. The radio is on a rock near the foot of a lavafall. Gargarin At the chapter's start walk to the end of the corridor and go to the left. Follw the tunnel of vines and the radio is on the left wall between two vines. Shootout in Valhalla The radio as at the very top of a pine tree at the start of the mission. Rally Point The radio is on the right side of the waterfront tower near the top. Spartan Thorne At the begining of the level turn around and the radio is on a ledge along a cliff. Shut Down The radio is hidden on top of a structure straight accross from the platform on the side of the main building. Engine of Destruction When the mission begins follow the platform around to the right to a small control room.The radio is underneath the computer console on the right. Majestic Rescue The radio is in an underground tunnel near the base on the far right of the map. The Hammer Once Crimson has assisted Poker Squad,move on to the next area. Use a jetpack to get on top of the floating platfrom on the left. Walk to the end and the radio is sitting just over the edge. Seize the Power After Crimson has stormed the first gate with Fireteam Forest, stick to the right side.Eventually there will be a crashed pelican with the radio underneath it. Dialogue Core *'Commander Palmer:"'Commander Palmer to Fireteam Castle. You're on Spartans,Dalton's got targets for you." *'Caboose:"'Um, The regular radio guy isn't here right now.Sorry." While Crimson is defending the artifact. *'Commander Palmer:"'Fireteam Castle, this is Commander Palmer.I need an ETA on clear skies." *'Caboose:"'Seriously, the regular radio guy said he'd be right back. He's in the bathroom." Gagarin Crimson activates the first computer. *'Caboose:"'Yay! Buttons!" *'Church:"'No,Caboose! Don't touch that!" *'Caboose:"'But I'm great at buttons. Oh, look at that explosion!" Recording ends. Crimson activates the second. *'Church:"'Great. You broke it." *'Caboose:"'No. The fire broke it. Oh look I'm on fire too.Awesome." Recording ends.Crimson activates the third. *'Grif:"'Hey,Simmons? What do you think this thing does?" *'Simmons:"'How should I know? It's a giant seamless alien monolith with a single holographic button. It could be anything from a giant microwave oven to a weapon with enough power to-" *'Caboose:"'screaming" *'Simmons:"'Wait, is that Caboose?" *'Grif:"'Probably.He's on fire." *'Caboose:"'screaming" Shootout in Valhala Pelicans fly in with Mantis's. *'Simmons:"'Hold tight,ground forces. We are inbound with reinforcements.Don't wanna give anything away but you're gonna like them." *'Grif:"'It's giant robots." *'Simmons:"'Grif ! You ruined the surprise! You have no flaire for the dramatic." *'Grif:"'They're in battle, idiot! How dramatic do you want it to get?" Pelicans drop Mantis's. Rally Point When Crimson reaches the waterfront tower. *'Vic:"'Hello? Hello? Commander Palmer,dude? Do you read me?." Pause. *'Commander Palmer:"'What are you even doing?" Pause *'Vic:"'I thought you saved my number last night,dude. You were really killin' at the kareoke if you know what I mean ,dude." Pause. *'Commander Palmer:"' Miller? Status?" *'Miller:"'Working on it,Commander." Pause. *'Vic:"'Sheesh,Commander buzzkill. I'm going to 80's night tomarrow so let me know when you save the universe. Asta liago. Liago bye bye." Spartan Thorne When the equipment drop comes. *'Sarge:"'I heard you need a lift, but all we've got are these guns.I suppose you could assemble some kind of gun like vehical with the parts...But who knows what the insurance rate would be on that badboy." Several gravity hammers marked "Sports equipment" are dropped. *'Sarge:"'Dammit,Grif ! You dropped the cargo! Now how are we supposed to play Grifball?" *'Grif:"'I think the bigger question is, why was a military vehical sent into battle with sports equipment?" Shut Down After Crimson has reached the nukes. *'Sargea girl voice:"'This is Corporal Switchback to Infinity!" *'Commander Palmer:"'Go ahead,Switchback." *'Sarge:"'Hey Infinity,is your slipspace drive running? Because you'd better go catch it!" *'Commander Palmer:"'Crimson,you're the closest responder. Fall out and help Switchback." *'Grif:"'Babba bouy! Babba bouy!" Engine of Destruction When Crimson disables the warhead in the server room. *'Simmons:"'This is Private Simmons! There was big firefight down here, the engine's all shot up! We need a maitenance crew ASAP!" *'Miller:"'Keep it together,marine. Spartans are on the way." *'Simmonssarcastic:"'Yay, more people with guns! I'm sure that will fix the engine!" Majestic rescue When the equipment drop comes. *Miller:"I'm having Dalton send some more supplies your way Crimson." *'Caboose:"'Six cases of Headlight fluid and elbow grease inbound now." The Hammer After Crimson activates a Hawk squad IFF tag. *'Roland:"'Alright, I've got a recording from a Hawk IFF tag, playing it now." *'Elite:"'Sanghieli" *'Grif:"'Okay, I have absolutely no idea what you're saying." *'Elite:"'Sanghieli!" *'Church:"'Dude, listen too me! I do not speak alien!" Plasma fire. *'Church:"'Aaagh! This is such B S!" Energy sword. *'Church:"'Ugh...Blarg!" Recording ends. Seize the Power When Crimson is about to board the Lich. *'Miller:"'Crimson, I'm not saying it's even sane. But get on that Lich at any cost." *'Georgia:"'Cool, Jetpacks. Those'll get us on that Lich or my name isn't Agent Georgia." Trivia *Agent Georgia was a freelancer agent who is thought to have died while operating a jetpack. Category:Easter Eggs Category:Halo 4 Category:Halo 4 Easter Eggs